


Love for Sale

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, dojae, minor dokun, word vomit honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung joins a charity auction as a one-week boyfriend, and contending for him is Doyoung’s asshole ex-boyfriend Kun, and that handsome rich playboy Jaehyun.





	Love for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> this is a word dump, and written in the spur of the moment so there are mistakes everywhere I'm sure, just bear with me guys LOL
> 
> Also, this is my pathetic attempt at being funny, which I may have failed miserably TT

                Doyoung has always participated actively in charity work. He volunteered in high school and hosted bake sales in college. He even spent some of his weekends in animal shelters, and he never forgot to pop a dollar into that makeshift donation jar Ten made for the children’s hospital.

                When his housemate and best friend for questionable reasons, Ten, was made president of the organising committee for the N-City’s annual charity event, Doyoung gladly joined in. Well, actually forced was the better word. It was so hard to say no to Ten.

                However, there was such a thing as ‘too involved’.

                “You know, I said yes to sponsoring the desserts for the charity dinner.” Doyoung massaged his temple, the table before him covered in a layer of receipts, recipes for red velvet cupcakes, letters and a copy of GQ with a very exposed Zayn Malik on the cover. “I said yes to helping with the invitations. I even said yes to sitting through an interview for the event hosted by my ex-boyfriend, but I am not, I repeat, NOT, saying yes to do this.”

                “Oh come on Doyoung!” Ten whined for the hundredth time that day. He put his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders and squeezed them lightly. “I just need one more item for the charity auction. Just one more to complete the list and you would be perfect for it!! Think about it, a one-week relationship with a handsome, talented man who can cook and feed you so well Gordan Ramsay would marry him instead.”

                “If that’s the case then you can better find Gordon Ramsay because I am not doing this.”

                “Doyoung,” Ten tried again. “Everyone is bringing in something. Taeyong is auctioning himself as a one-week nanny. Johnny as a one-week fitness trainer. I’m going as a one-week dance instructor and even Mark is joining as a one-week dog-walker. Be a good sport and join in please!! For me!”

                “I’m not going to bring in any money. What makes you think anyone is going to bid for me?”

                “Hello, you are the owner and head chef of Forever Sweets and the sweetest guy in this whole city, pun intended.” Ten chuckled. “You are warm, kind, loving, and Mark’s mother. Everyone likes Mark, so therefore, everybody likes you!”

                “I don’t have the sex appeal for this, look at me!” Doyoung gestured to himself. “No one is going to want a boyfriend that looks like me.”

                “Stop selling yourself short! You are hot, okay?” Ten said. “Do you know how many girls come into your café?”

                “They come for the sweets.”

                “Jokes on you, hun. They come for the man behind the sweets.” Ten winked.

                “That’s ridiculous.”

                “No it’s not!” Ten groaned. “If only you can see yourself the way everyone else sees you. You are perfect, for this, okay? You are smart, sweet, loving, honest…”

                “And also the only one who is single.”

                “Yeah.” Ten sighed. “I thought of asking Taeyong to auction as the one-week boyfriend, but then I remembered that even if Taeil is quiet, that man can still plot your death.”

                “So you are down to your last choice eh?”

                “I wouldn’t call it that,” Ten chewed his bottom lip. “Call it ‘inevitable’.”

                “Call it whatever you want, I’m not doing it.”

                “Doyoung please!!! You have to do this for me!”

                “No.”

                “Please!!!”

                “No.”

                “I’ll do anything you say.”

                “No.”

                “I’ll come work in your café as a volunteer. For a week.”

                “No.”

                “Okay, fine.” Ten huffed. “If you don’t do this, I’ll start telling the world the secret behind your chocolate soufflé recipe.”

                Doyoung stared at his best friend in utter horror. “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

                “Try me. I’ve got big lips and you know that.”

                “Yeah, so does Johnny-ow!!” Doyoung reeled away from Ten as he dug his fingernails in his neck, leaving deep imprints.

                “I’ll just add your name to the list.” Ten skipped away, his clipboard in his hand. “Thank you Doyoung. With you on the menu, we will be able to raise enough money to build that new playground for the children.” He grinned, his lips stretched wide enough to show all his teeth, looking like the innocent angel he was _supposed_ to be.

                “I hate you.”

***************

                “Sold! The services of Lee Taeyong, a professional child care-taker for one week goes to Mr. Oh Sehun!” Ten banged the gavel on the podium, clapping away with the audience in tow.

                “He needs it.” Johnny sniggered in Doyoung’s ear as they clapped their hands. Oh Sehun, the city’s wealthiest businessman, shook hands with Taeyong with a huge smile on his face. “No other babysitter in town could withstand his two twins, Renjun and Chenle.”

                “Maybe that’s why he’s willing to pay 2500 USD for him.” Doyoung huffed out. His turn on the stand was next and Doyoung could feel his hands turning into liquid sweat. “Oh god I hate this. I hate this I hate this I hate this…”

                “Relax Doyoung. Everything is going to be fine.”

                “It is not going to be fine! Taeyong drew in two fucking thousand dolllars while I would be lucky to get even 5 bucks in!”

                “Just trust me okay? If no one bids first, then I will, okay? Just to get the crowd going?”

                “What if you’re the only bidder?”

                “I get someone to cook and clean after me for a week. It ain’t so bad.”

                “Is that what you think a boyfriend is? To cook and clean? Is that what you make Ten do?”

                “And now we shall move on to one of the most exciting things on the list.” Ten said in his ever so chipper voice and Doyoung was so close to puking. Maybe he should, then he wouldn’t need to put up with this terrible form of self-pimping.

                “God I feel like a prized pig up for sale.” Doyoung whimpered.

                “Relax, just breathe…”

                “We have the companionship of the lovely Kim Doyoung!” Doyoung was almost pushed on the stage, where he almost stumbled and fell face flat. Doyoung quickly readjusted himself, and did a quick bow to the audience. The stage was hot and the lights are blinding. He stood next to Ten and prayed for this to be over.

                “Kim Doyoung is the owner and head chef of Forever Sweets, one of the most popular restaurants in the city. He’s a bright person with a love of animals and travelling, and he spends his time reading, volunteering for charity and watching movies. We are starting the bid for the privilege and companionship of Mr. Kim Doyoung at 5 dollars.”

                “5 bucks? Really?” Doyoung side-eyed Ten.

                “We gotta start low okay? That’s how auctions work.” Ten whispered. “Do we have a bidder?”

                For a good minute there, it was utter silence. Doyoung almost cringed at the embarrassment of pimping yourself as a boyfriend and _no one in this fucking city would want it for a measly 5 bucks_ until he heard a number.

                “5 dollars and 50 cents.”

                Doyoung turned to glare at Johnny, who just shrugged at him. “Last of the big spenders, aren’t you?” he rolled his eyes, wishing he could strangle Johnny then and there.

                “20 dollars.”

                The crowd murmured for a bit, and Doyoung scanned the room for the first proper bidder. He gasped in horror when he saw his ex-boyfriend, Kun, holding up his number placecard.

                “Shit shit shit.”

                “It’s fine, maybe someone else will outbid him.” Ten said, holding his arm.

                “50 dollars.”

                The crowd gasped this time and another person stood up. This one almost made Doyoung fall to his knees.

                “It’s Jung Jaehyun. It’s Jung fucking Jaehyun.” Ten dropped his jaw.

                “The millionaire’s son?! He’s bidding?!”

                “150 dollars.”

                “Do something Ten!!”

                “250 dollars!!”

                “Oh my god what is going on?” Johnny asked Yuta. “Are Jaehyun and Kun going into a bidding war over Doyoung?”

                “What the hell does Jaehyun want with Doyoung? He’s the city biggest fuckboy.” Yuta said loudly enough for Doyoung to hear.

                “One. Thousand. Dollars.” Kun stood up, holding his place card high in the sky. He had a smug smile on his face as Doyoung just stared at his ex in horror. They had not spoken to each other since their bitter breakup a year ago, and Doyoung had done everything in his power to stay away from that asshole who had broken his heart.

                “Two thousand dollars.” By now the crowd had gone insane. Ten was trying to move his arm but Doyoung was pulling it so hard he felt like he was pulling a brick wall instead. Doyoung looked at the rival bidder, tall, handsome Jung Jaehyun, N-City’s most popular socialite, standing there with his place card, looking like he just made a bid on the Mona Lisa. Jaehyun had a smug smile on his face and Doyoung wanted nothing more than to bury himself under the pyramids.

                “Ten, do something!!” Doyoung whispered. “I don’t want to go out with either of them!!”

                “I can’t! You’re on the fucking podium! Two thousand going once…”

                “Two thousand and five hundred!”

                “Shit!” Doyoung cursed when Kun shouted the number at the top of his lungs. “Ten!! Do something!”

                “Five thousand dollars.” Jaehyun held his card up.

                “Sold!!!”.

                “WHAT?!!?!” Doyoung almost screeched into Ten’s ear.

                “I’m sorry, but it’s either your asshole ex, or the playboy.” Ten squirmed. “Plus, that’s five thousand dollars! It’s the highest bid of the night!”

                “Fuck.” Doyoung buried his face in his hands.

                “Sold to Jung Jaehyun!” the crowd clapped as Ten banged the gavel again, signalling the end of the bidding. Jaehyun stood up from his seat and walked to the stage, where he met a very flustered and embarrassed Doyoung.

                “Hi.”

                “Hi.” Doyoung managed to mumble out. “Uhm…thank you for…”

                “Looks like I have you with me for a week.” Jaehyun smiled, his dimples showing clearly as he beautiful brown hair framed his face handsomely. “I hope we’ll get along fine.”

                “I hope so too.”

                “Here’s my number.” Jaehyun gave him a piece of paper. “Call me.” He gave Doyoung a wink and headed back to his seat for the rest of the night. Doyoung took a seat at his own table, where Taeyong and Yuta just could not stop smirking at him.

                “Will you look at that? The hottest bachelor in N-City is now your boyfriend.”

                “He is not my boyfriend.” Doyoung blushed. “We’re just dating for a week. After that it’s over.”

                “You better be careful. When you are out with a guy like Jaehyun, you are bound to get a reputation.” Taeyong warned him.

                “What kind of reputation?”

                “Let’s just say, he doesn’t load bases. He hits homeruns.” Taeyong said and the whole table, except Doyoung, laughed.

***************

                Since Doyoung’s ‘love’ and ‘companionship’ has now been sold to someone else for a week, Doyoung had to take some time out to research everything he could about Jung Jaehyun. He was the son of a steel tycoon, and worked in his father’s company as a lawyer. A quick Google search on Jung Jaehyun will take you on a rollercoaster ride of flashy society parties, dozens of pictures of him in sports cars, some pictures of him in the courtroom and lots and lots of women.

                “This guy has fucked every girl born in the year 1990 to 1998.” Doyoung sighed, scrolling through his phone at pictures of Jaehyun in clubs and parties, constantly surrounded by gorgeous women and somebody who bore a heavy resemblance to Kylie Jenner. “I wish I hadn’t said yes to your stupid idea.”

                “Oh come on it’s not so bad.” Ten said, washing some of the plates in Forever Sweets. Doyoung kept his end of the deal, and now it was Ten’s turn to honour his. “We did raise 10,000 dollars for the new playground. Think of all the kids and elderly grandparents this will benefit.”

                “At the expense of my feelings and social reputation now.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Everybody is going to know me as number 432 on Jaehyun’s blacklist now. Why the hell would he even bid for me?”

                “He is handsome isn’t he?” Ten smiled. “God when I saw him in person last night I was stunned. He’s even better looking in person.”

                “Shut up.”

                Forever Sweet closed after 8.30pm, and Ten had gone home after helping Doyoung close up. Doyoung locked the front door of his beloved café and was ready to take the bus home. As he shut the last lock, he turned around to see a Mercedes Benz pull up in front of him.

                “I’m sorry sir, but we’re closed.”

                “I know that.” The owner of the car smiled as he stepped out. “I’m here to pick up the owner.”

                “Jaehyun,” Doyoung nearly dropped his keys in shock. “How did you…”

                “I was waiting for you actually. Since 7pm.”

                “You waited for me for almost two hours?”

                “Yeah. I was waiting for you to get off work.” Jaehyun smiled at him again, and those damn dimples made his knees weak. He was just dressed casually in a white dress shirt and blue jeans that showed off his gorgeous legs. How does he manage to look like a Vogue model just standing there?

                “Well…I…” Doyoung ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

                “Have you eaten?”

                “No.”

                “Good, hop in.” Jaehyun opened the car door. “I know the perfect place to get a meal.”

***************

                “I take it you are not a big fan of shrimp?”

                “Huh? No, it’s not that…” Doyoung fiddled with his alfredo shrimp pasta. “It’s just that…everybody is staring at us.”

                He was partially right. Lots of patrons in The Orange Place were turning their heads to look at Jaehyun and his mystery partner. Doyoung turned and saw two women sitting by the bar, gossiping and flicking their hair. He turned the other direction and saw two men sitting in a booth, constantly looking up at them.

                “Don’t mind them.” Jaehyun tried to reassure him. “They are just curious, that’s all.”

                “You must come here often.”

                “I do. They know me here.”

                “That explains why they bought you to your favourite seat.” Doyoung fiddled with his pasta some more.

                “Doyoung, are you uncomfortable here?”

                “Well I…”

                “If you are we can just leave. I can find some place more secluded for you.”

                “No no…” Doyoung shook his head. “I’m just…not used to getting all this attention. It’s just…”

                “Weird?”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung chuckled nervously.

                “It used to be weird for me too.” Jaehyun nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure no one bothers us.”

                “Well well well…” a lady in a white body-con dress and a very expensive bag walked up to their table. “Fancy seeing you here.”

                “Nice to see you too Seulgi.” Jaehyun said. “This is my date, Doyoung.”

                “I can see that.” Seulgi’s icy tone sent shivers down Doyoung’s back. “It looks like you have no problem getting over our last breakup and moving on with someone else.”

                “You made it easier by fucking my best friend behind my back.”

                “We did not fuck.”

                “I can call bullshit on that but I don’t want to embarrass you in public. Unlike you, I have manners.”

                “You best be careful.” Seulgi spat out. “There isn’t a girl in this city that doesn’t know the truth about what’s hiding in your pants.”

                “And there isn’t a guy in this city whose pants you haven’t been in.” Jaehyun sipped his wine. “Fuck off.”

                Seulgi walked away, her tall heels clicking against the wooden floors in rapid motion. Jaehyun saw Doyoung looking down, pretending something was hidden in his drink. “You find this funny, don’t you?”

                “No I don’t.”

                “Sure you do.” Jaehyun and Doyoung exchanged eye contact for a while before Doyoung broke out in laughter, with Jaehyun following shortly after.

                “Did you see her face?” Doyoung laughed. “She looked like she could breathe fire.”

                “That’s Seulgi for you.” Jaehyun shook his head. “The queen bee bitch. I don’t suppose you have a shitty ex too?”

                “As a matter of fact I do.” Doyoung said, trying to calm himself down. “He was an asshole, and he actually tried to bid against you during the charity auction.”

                “Really?” Jaehyun’s eyebrows rose up in surprise. “If that’s the case, I’m lucky I won.”

                Doyoung nodded. “What Seulgi said about you…is it…”

                “She’s exaggerating.” Jaehyun said. “I have a lot of female friends, but I don’t fuck them. I like to flirt, and I’m good at it, but I’m not serious about it.”

                “Oh, okay.” Doyoung said nothing, and tried to focus on his pasta instead. Dinner was finished in awkward silence and Jaehyun insisted on driving Doyoung home. They arrived Doyoung’s house and Jaehyun stepped down to walk him to the front steps.

                “Thank you for dinner.” Doyoung bowed.

                “You don’t need to do that. You’re my boyfriend now, remember?” Jaehyun stepped closer, his cologne suddenly detectable as Doyoung stepped backwards a little.

                “Only for a week.”

                “Right, well.” Jaehyun shrugged. “I paid five thousand, so I should get my money’s worth. Let’s go on a real date. Tomorrow.”

                “Okay.”

                “I’ll pick you up. We can do whatever you want.”

                “Okay.”

                Jaehyun stepped closer again, and Doyoung stepped back once more.

                “Can I hold your hand?”

                Doyoung stretched out his hand. Jaehyun took it in his, and Doyoung’s heart started jumping wildly. He interlaced their fingers and Doyoung could feel his blood travel from his head to his feet.

                “You work with your hands a lot?”

                “I have to. I’m a chef.”

                “They feel nice.” Jaehyun smiled. “I bet they create wonders.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung stuttered. “Yours…uhm…feel nice too.”

                Jaehyun giggled a little, kissing the back of Doyoung’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                “See you.”

                Jaehyun left in his Mercedes. Doyoung unlocked the door, and Ten greeted him from the living room.

                “Was that Jung Jaehyun? Did he pick you up from the café?”

                “He did.” Doyoung placed a hand over his erratic heart. “He said he…he said he wants to take me out tomorrow.”

                “Well of course. He paid for that.”

                “And then he…” Doyoung remembered the dimples on his face. The kiss on his hand. The feeling of warmth through his hands. “He…he…”

                “He what?”

                “He kissed me. My hand, I mean.”

                “Oh my god.” Ten smirked. “You are so smitten with him.”

                “I am not!”

                “Then why do you look like a teenage girl that just saw a naked photo of Justin Timberlake for the first time?”

                “Why do you look like a carrot on a bicycle?”

***************

                Doyoung could be as savage as he wanted, but the truth was Ten was right. Doyoung was incredibly smitten with Jaehyun. It was almost day 6 of their weeklong courtship and Jaehyun had been nothing but an absolute gentleman. They went to the movies, picnic, went swimming together (which was slightly complicated because Jaehyun was a fantastic swimmer while Doyoung swam like a duck with a broken leg, that and the fact that Jaehyun was shirtless) and all the time Jaehyun had been nothing but sweet and flirty.

                This last date, however, wanted to make Doyoung throw up. It was Jaehyun’s father’s birthday party, and Jaehyun’s big idea of a surprise was to bring a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but a boyfriend whose expiry is on the next day.

                “Did you see my tie?”

                “Oh my god you remind me of my sister on her wedding day.” Ten sighed, fishing out a tie from Doyoung’s closet. “Just calm down, it’s just a party.”

                “I’m meeting his parents, okay?” Doyoung said. “These are the wealthiest people known to mankind and some of the most influential members of society will be at the party. I’m sweating through my shirt and I think I just peed in my pants.”

                “You’re going to be fine.” Ten groaned. “You have always had good manners. Everyone likes you.”

                “Easy for you to say.” Doyoung huffed. “How do I look?”

                “Like my uncle at my grandfather’s funeral.” The bell rung downstairs and Doyoung nearly slipped on the stairs to answer it.

                “Wow,” Jaehyun breathed. “You look incredible.”

                “So do you.” Doyoung blushed as Jaehyun stood before him, dressed sharply in his tuxedo. There was nothing sexier than a man in a suit.

                “Are you nervous?”

                “A little. I wasn’t expecting to meet your parents.”

                “They are going to love you.” Jaehyun said, helping Doyoung with his seatbelt. “Trust me, okay?”

                “Okay.” Doyoung thought he was going to be fine, until they arrived at Jaehyun’s mansion, where the party was held. Doyoung felt a hand snake into his, rubbing his palm delicately.

                “You’ll be fine.”

                “I just…” he tried to talk but Jaehyun leaned in to kiss him, lips pressing against his, electric bolts firing in his veins.

                “Have confidence in yourself.” Jaehyun smiled. “You will be fine.”

                “I…okay…”

                “You look a little pink, are you okay?”

                “I’m fine.”

                Jaehyun gave Doyoung a wink, and whisked him away into the party. “Dad!” Jaehyun waved at an elderly man, sitting on a bench next to his wife. Doyoung instantly saw the resemblance in him as Jaehyun gave his father a hug. “Dad, this is Doyoung.”

                “Awww…” Jaehyun’s mother cooed. “He’s adorable! How are you doing?”

                “I’m fine Mr and Mrs Jung. Happy birthday Mr. Jung.”

                “It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Mr. Jung shook his hand warmly. “Jaehyun has done nothing but talk about you for the past week.”

                “Really?” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun in surprise.

                “Really.” His father chuckled. “I see you have my little boy wrapped around your little finger.”

                _Actually, it was the other way around._ Jaehyun took Doyoung away to introduce him to some other family members. Doyoung was smiling at Uncle Suho when he turned and saw a face he didn’t want to see.

                Kun.

                Kun walked up to him, a glass of wine in his hand and Doyoung turned, pretending he was talking to someone else.

                “Don’t turn your back on me.”

                “I’m sorry, do I know you?” Doyoung snapped.

                “I was at the auction, remember?” Kun said, tapping Doyoung’s shoulder.

                “I don’t talk to strangers. Especially not those who cheat.”

                “Doyoung, I’m sorry.” Kun sighed. “I really didn’t mean to do that.”

                “You mean the time you fucked Sicheng in my room, or the time you lied to me about going away for the weekend when you were really spending it with him?”

                “Doyoung, Sicheng and I are over.” Kun said. “He left me.”

                “I didn’t know he had the brains to do that.”

                “I’m really sorry. I…I just wanted to let you know that I still love you. I always have.”

                “Bullshit.” Doyoung was about to splash his wine in his face when suddenly Jaehyun showed up, a strong arm around his waist as if to hold him back.

                “Is everything okay?” Jaehyun asked.

                “It’s fine.” Kun smiled. “I was just telling Doyoung that he looked handsome tonight.”

                Doyoung was this close to breaking Kun’s nose when Jaehyun pulled him close, and laid a soft kiss on his temple. “He is, isn’t he?” Jaehyun smiled.

                “Jae, I need to use the bathroom.”

                “Sure.” Doyoung put down his drink and ran inside the house. He ran up the stairs to the second floor and found the nearest bathroom, where he doused his entire face with water.

                _That fucking asshole. If he thinks I’m going to…_ Jaehyun’s train of thoughts were interrupted by other guests who came into the bathroom. He simply nodded politely and left. The second floor was quiet compared to the ground floor, and Doyoung made a wrong turn in the corridor and found himself lost.

                _Shit_. Doyoung knocked on one of the doors and went in. There was a picture frame on the bedside table, and a familiar looking jacket hung on a coat rack. This is Jaehyun’s room.

                Sport trophies decorated the cupboard on the left of the door. Doyoung tiptoed inside and saw pictures of family and friends decorating the walls. Oddly, not a single photo of Seulgi, Yoona, or any other rumoured women he was with were on the walls.

                There was, however, a photo of Doyoung and him, taken while they went swimming together.

                Doyoung found an open leather bound book on the table, a pen still stuck in it. Peering into other people’s business was against his moral values, but curiosity got the better of him, and Doyoung started flipping the pages.

                _I went into a new café today, named Forever Sweets. The food was great, but the chef was something else. He saw a homeless man sitting outside the café, begging for food. He gave him some pasta and even an old blanket to keep warm. Isn’t that nice?_

                “I don’t…” Doyoung shook his head in disbelief. He remembered giving a homeless man food, but he didn’t remember Jaehyun in this story.

                _The chef at Forever Sweets is really sweet, just like the café. He always has this smile on his face and he seems so friendly. I wanted to talk to him, but how could I? I’m a dork with a square face and ugly glasses. He would never notice me._

                “Jae…”

_I have to work hard to improve myself. Maybe I should go to the gym. Then, when I’m more confident, I’ll go talk to him._

                “It’s not a Pulitzer novel isn’t it?” Doyoung dropped the book from fright as he turned to see Jaehyun standing at the doorway.

                “Oh god Jae, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Doyoung picked up the book and chewed his bottom lip. He had just been caught red-handed, poking through other people’s business. “I’m sorry.”

                “The truth is out, I guess.” Jaehyun sighed. “Now you know why I bid for you.”

                “Why? I mean…” Doyoung gestured to himself. “Look at me. And look at you!”

                “You have a good heart.” Jaehyun walked in, holding Doyoung’s hand. “Better than the snobs and bitches of this city. When you handed food over to that homeless man, I thought ‘how could this person be so beautiful inside and out’. You smiled at all your customers, and when you do, you have a smile that lights up the world.”

                “Then why do you hang out with all those girls?”

                “I don’t know.” Jaehyun shrugged. “To feel loved, I guess. I was a lonely child. Dad hired a bodyguard to take care of me, and no one wanted to play with me because they couldn’t. I just wanted to be liked. But now, I don’t care who likes me or not. All I care is if you like me.”

                “You need to pinch me. I think I’m dreaming.” Doyoung shook his head. “This…” he laughed softly. “This all just seems too good to be true.”

                “I just figured out who your ex was.” Jaehyun chuckled. “And you were right, he is an asshole. Why did you even date him?”

                “Same reason you did. To feel loved, I guess.”

                “Well,” Jaehyun closed the door behind him. “I think we can stop that now, don’t we?” Doyoung almost melted in his arms as their lips met, hands tangled in each other’s hair amongst messed up sheets, the party downstairs long forgotten.

***************

                “This is the best five thousand dollars I have ever spent.” Jaehyun hummed, pressing his cheek against Doyoung’s back, fingers running along the underside of his lover’s thigh as the sun shone through the curtains.

                “Shut up.” Doyoung turned in bed, pulling the sheets to cover his chest (decorated with blotchy spots). “Where else did you spend 5 thousand dollars?”

                “On a pony, but that ride was nothing compared to this.”

                “Stop that!” Doyoung slapped his chest, hiding his face in his hands. “Why are you like this?”

                “Because you’re cute when I tease you and even cuter when you orgasm.” Jaehyun grinned.

                “Do that one more time and I’m getting out of this bed.”

                “You can’t.” Jaehyun pinned his arms above his head. “I’m not done getting my money’s worth.”

                “Just when do you think you will be done with me?”

                “At this rate,” Jaehyun bought his face down, pressing small kisses on Doyoung’s neck as the smaller man beneath him moaned at the pressure.

                “Never.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it!!! leave comments and kudos if you want more dojae!!


End file.
